Chocolate Anniversary!
by Moonlit Aqua Aura
Summary: It's an anniversary! Yami remembers, Yugi doesn't. It's a ridiculous annversary though. YamixYugi or Yamixchocolate. okay, that didn't make sense! Read and Review!


Title: Chocolate anniversary  
  
Author: yami-lor-kris  
  
Genre: PG/ Humor/ Romance  
  
Pairing: Yami Yugi X Yugi, Yami Yugi X Food?  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi is the one who owns them, not me, kailangan pa bang I-  
  
memorize yan?.... ;_; (do you need to memorize it?)  
  
Notes: As always, be aware of the grammar and typing errors. Nothing much to say so....  
  
On with the story! I'm not yet finished with my other story, but I'll update soon! I got a  
  
lot of documents to finish! Talk about being in front of the computer 8 hours!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was busy arranging his cards, when Yami rushed in to meet him. He didn't felt  
  
shocked, there's no need to; because he and Yami are in a relationship. But today, the  
  
multi-colored hair teen had been acting a little bit strange, he's been grinning all the time.  
  
Weird....  
  
"What's wrong with you today,Yami? You look weird..." Yugi asked his partner,Yami.  
  
Yami grinned. "Guess what day is today?" "Come on Guess it!"  
  
"Tuesday.... Why?" Yugi answered, at the same time, ask another question.  
  
"Today is...." Yami didn't finish up his sentence. ^_^  
  
'What day is today anyway? Is it the 'Crazy Yami Day'?. Or... 'Happy Grinned Yami',  
  
maybe?', no,no. He must have eaten a lot of sugar lately, Yugi thought, oh yeah, it's  
  
called 'Yami is happy today because he smashed eggs lately' but he didn't make any  
  
afford to speak his mind out to Yami.  
  
"Yugi, I'm expecting an answer from you, that's why I didn't finish up my sentence just  
  
now..." Yami said.  
  
"Erm... Today is Tuesday?" Yugi answered, hesitantly.  
  
"You had already answered that before! Guess again..."  
  
"It's your birthday?" Yugi answered again.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"My birthday?"  
  
"Nope..." Yami said.  
  
"I don't know then. Please, tell me Yami. Stop beating around the bush..." Yugi pleaded.  
  
It must be special today, after all, you are smiling A LOT! "Oh, how about this, today is  
  
the day you set the world record for most eggs smashed!" "The poor people!"  
  
"No, but that DID happen!"  
  
Yugi's sweat dropped, thinking of the pain Yami inflicted on the people. "Bad Yami!"  
  
"Well, well, what could be more special than that? Tell me!"  
  
"'Kay... Today is...."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Our first ......... ANNIVERSARY, dear Yugi..." Yami finally answered, stressing on  
  
the word 'anniversary'.  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot...."  
  
Yami pretended to look hurt. "How could you forget such an important day?" "How  
  
could you!" "You guessed the world record, and you can't remember this? But we made  
  
this holiday! The one you guessed was, UNEXPECTED!"  
  
"I'm busy, I guess... Sorry..." Yugi apologized. "S'kay.... This is especially hand-made by me, for our .......... anniversary!" Yami said,  
  
while handing 'this' to Yugi.  
  
"What's this?" Yugi asked, puzzled.  
  
"A greeting card! C'mon, c'mon, open it!" Yami ordered excitedly, acting like a six-years-  
  
old child.  
  
A greeting card? Yeah right... It looks like a piece of folded white paper with word  
  
written on it; to Yugi, that is.... Actually, anyone who would have seen it will think like  
  
Yugi did... Ah well, this comes from his sweet lover, so he just accept it with a bright  
  
smile on his face. But it looks so ordinary, oh sorry.  
  
He unfold the 'greeting card' and the read out the words silently...  
  
'I couldn't imagine my life without you'  
  
'Really Yami? Me too....' Yugi thought.  
  
"Okay... Open another fold, Yugi!" Yami said.  
  
Yugi did as he was told. He opened another fold.  
  
'If you weren't here, my life felt so empty... As empty as a body, without a soul'  
  
'Hmm... Yami could be really sweet sometimes...' Yugi thought. Love had blinded him,  
  
until he can't see Yami's 'stunning' poetical talent. 'As empty as an empty body without a  
  
soul'? Hah! That's a laugh! But for Yugi, those words are really sweet... Even sweeter  
  
than the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms... He then opened another fold.  
  
'You are always here with me, through thick and thin... You're so sweet, so delicious,  
  
so.... Ah... No words can describe the way you make me feel...'  
  
Yugi chuckled. Yami is REALLY~~ sweet! Never seen, him say this before. He then  
  
opened another fold.  
  
'I love you...'  
  
'Yami...' Yugi thought, 'he loves me'. 'Eh? There's another fold that's unfold!' He then  
  
opened the last fold...  
  
'I love CHOCOLATS!"  
  
Yugi fell to the ground, anime style  
  
"You have spelled the 'Chocolates' wrong, Yami" Yugi said, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh really? I didn't notice... Heh heh..." Yami laughed nervously, realizing the strong  
  
frequency of killing aura surrounding his beloved.  
  
Yugi smiled, but the fact is, a vein popped-up on his forehead and hair.  
  
"Yami...."  
  
"Yes?" Yami answered his lover's call, innocently, sweat dropped from his hair (anime  
  
style).  
  
"DARN YOU!!!!!!!!!" Yugi began to chase Yami all over the shop, until it's all messed  
  
up again.  
  
Yami laughed and laughed. But secretly in his heart, there's a certain feeling called 'love'  
  
for the bespectacled boy... ~~THE END?~~ Afternote: It's short, I know, I know... This stupid idea came across my mind when one of  
  
my friend had been tricking me into the same joke 5 weeks ago. At least, I wrote a  
  
YamiXYugi, didn't I? If you think this story is stupid, don't worry... You're not the only  
  
one who thinks like that... I think so too! 


End file.
